Legolas and Thranduil
by SelayanPriestess
Summary: Legolas decides to run away after an altercation with his cousins. Contains spanking of a minor.


I, _**Alexandra of California**_, do not own anything from LOTR: Lord Of The Rings, and this fanciful tale is for entertainment purposes only. No monetary gain has been acquired for this tale of woe.

This story contains non-sexual corporal discipline of children. IOW: SPANKING. If you don't like it,

then don't read it; it's as simple as that.

"**Legolas!" **

"**Come to me this instant!," yelled King Thranduil to **

**the back of his son, who was running into the forest surrounding **

**Mirkwood. **_**The 10 year old elf knew he had been bad, but at the time, his **_

_**actions had seemed justified. After all those were his toys, and his cousins **_

_**had no right to play with them without his permission. They were his **_

_**toys dammit, and wasn't he the Crown Prince of the land. **_**Legolas knew **

**what awaited him back at the palace, and knowledge of this made him **

**even more determined to stand his ground. **_**No! He would not return to **_

_**Mirkwood; his father had sided with the wrong doers, and now **_

_**he would pay. **_**The little boy laid down on the cold ground, **

**covered himself with his long emerald cloak, and drifted off to sleep **

**dreaming of his own funeral. **

_Oh!, my beautiful son, if only I'd come to your defense while I had the chance. Now look at you; _

_dead from a broken heart, caused by me, cried King Thranduil looking down at the lifeless body of _

_his only child. A child so good, so noble and pure of heart, that if he had _

_lived songs of glory would be sung of his many gallant deeds. _

**Legolas woke up, spooked by the scary noises that **

**seemed to be all around him, and began to cry softly, **_**What was he going **_

_**to do?; where was he going to run?, and who would take care of him **_

_**now?**_ **At this last thought he began to think of his Nana; she would be **

**worried sick. Oh! Ada was right, I have been **

**naughty. I never should have been so disrespectful to him, and so mean **

**to Arwen, Elladan, and Elrohir. After all, hadn't they come to Mirkwood **

**just to spend time with me, and my family. Thinking of this, Legolas **

**curled into a ball under his cloak, and drifted off to sleep again.**

**Back at the palace: **

" **My wife do not fret, he will come home when he is **

**ready, assured King Thranduil. There are many scouts patrolling the **

**borders of our fair Mirkwood, and they have been given orders to report **

**anything unusual, including the appearance of our rebellious little oaf."**

"**I don't care!" Yelled Queen Legala, " He is just a baby, and he needs his **

**parents. Please ! Thranduil go look for him!**

**No! my wife, as I've said before, he will return. And with that declaration **

**the King of the Elven realm turned, and began to walk out of the room. **

"**Oh, no you don't!, screamed Legala; tears streaming down her **

**beautiful face, as she ran to the door to prevent his escape. "You are his **

**father, not the scouts. He needs you, not a bunch of warrior elves bent **

**on scaring a little boy. If you won't go, then I will." **

**King Thranduil quickly grabbed both of her hands, and turned her **

**around to face him. " You will stay where you are. Must I deal with you **

**too. It has been a long time since I put you over my knee, however, I **

**assure you I still know how!" Knowing full well that her husband meant **

**business, she looked down at the gray marble floor of their bedroom, and **

**sighed. " I just want to know my baby's safe, she wailed, that's all." **

**Thranduil gently lifted her chin up, and peered down into her beautiful **

**eyes; eyes so like Legolas's that looking at them made his heart cry. **_**I **_

_**named my son well. He is so like his mother: courageous, **_

_**tenderhearted, loyal, and headstrong, he thought. **_" **My wife you are right. **

**I will take my best men, and my fastest horse, and I will bring your son **

**back to you; tomorrow his bottom will be a little sore, but he will **

**return." After kissing his wife's smiling mouth, the majesty of Mirkwood **

**walked out ****the **_**door.**_

**Meanwhile back in the forest, young prince Legolas was having a **

**hard time getting back to sleep. **" _**Why did I have to run away over such a **_

_**stupid thing? I'm cold, lonely, and terrified right now. I wish Ada would **_

_**come and get me. I'd gladly take the worst spanking, than have to**_

_**endure this nightmare any longer, thought the young prince, tears falling **_

_**from his eyes. Then without warning he heard a branch crack, and **_

_**tumble to the ground. As terror seized the child; he jumped up from his **_

_**makeshift bed, and ran deep into the thick black forest, forgetting to take **_

_**his things as he fled.**_

**As King Thranduil mounted his horse, he could see that the stars were **

**especially bright for this time of year, and while they were beautiful to **

**behold' they could also mean danger for his son.** _**Legolas would be quite **_

_**visible to any, and all creatures occupying the forest this evening. **_**And with **

**that thought he made sure to keep his bow at his side**_**. An ounce of **_

_**prevention is worth a pound of cure, **_**he figured, and raced ahead of the **

**other men into the forest.**

**A piercing cry rang out from the creature chasing the young elf, and he **

**froze in fear realizing it was too late.** _**This abandoned Fell Beast, has only **_

_**one thing on his mind; my destruction.**_ **There was no place to run for the **

**future king of Mirkwood. So in dignity he lowered his head and accepted **

**the inevitable. But just as he resigned himself to his fate a sound like the **

**wind came rushing by his right ear. He knew that sound. He had heard it **

**a thousand times before. It was the sound of an arrow being released by **

**a very strong bow. He turned slowly, and looked into his father's eyes, **

**and then looked down at the fell beast whose lifeless body now laid at **

**his feet, and he began to weep. " Ada, you're here!"he cried running up **

**to his father. "I thought I was going to die". Die?! laughed Thranduil, **

"**not on my watch", and with that both father and son hugged each other **

**tight. It has been a long night thought the elven king; it is time to get him **

**home, and into bed. Tomorrow will be soon enough to deal with my **

**rebellious son. **

**The next day at the palace Prince Legolas woke up in his parents bed; **

**embraced by his Nana and Ada. He had worried them something terrible **

**the night before, and little Legolas knew what his punishment was going **

**to be . When it came to spanking, King Thranduil was a master. As **

**the little prince was pondering his fate, both of his parents woke up. " **

**My son have you rested well? Asked his Nana. " I missed you so last **

**evening; please don't ever do that to me again, son." Oh! I'll make sure **

**he doesn't, assured his Ada with a tone of reproach. " He will have a long **

**time to think about it, before and after breakfast." **

**King Thranduil slowly rose up from his bed stretching his white marble **

**muscles. He realized his next task was not going to be an easy one. " My **

**child after the servants have fed you; go to your mother's private **

**chambers, and collect her flat sapphire hair brush. It'll be perfect for our **

**time together." Looking up at his mother, and then over at his Ada, little **

**Legolas simply bowed his head.**

**The Spanking**

**Legolas did exactly as his father said, and met his Ada after breakfast in **

**the open air living room. At the far end of the room sat his majesty, in an **

**upright mahogany chair. To young Legolas it almost looked like his **

**Ada's throne. " I am here father to receive my punishment, said the **

**young man as he approached the king. " Good! I'd like this over with as **

**soon as possible. I don't think you realize how hard this is for me, or what **

**pain you have caused your mother and me. But worry not, for the sore **

**bottom I'm about to give you will help you remember it for a few days **

**at least, now come here." The little prince approached his father **

**cautiously holding his head down digging his left toe into the **

**woodland tapestry on the floor. " Lay over my knees commanded his **

**father, sternly." Legolas did as he was told trying hard not to jar, or **

**upset his father, thinking perhaps that maybe his father would go easier **

**on him if he did. But he was wrong. "Ada ! Please stop, he cried as King **

**Thranduil lifted up his son's robe exposing his behind. " Not on the bare **

**Ada, please. I swear I won't run away again. I swear." But Thranduil **

**completely ignored him, and began to spank his son with his wife's **

**brush, repeatedly, until the young elf's bottom was as red as his mother's **

**ruby brouche. Once the spanking was finished, he let his son up from his **

**lap turning him around to face him. " Let this be a lesson to you, son. **

**Never forget that there will never be a time when your Ada can't take **

**you over his knee. Now always remember your mother, and I love **

**you, and will always be there to protect you. Now I believe your mother's **

**been weeping outside the door, let us go and assure her that her little **

**sweetheart will recover." Smiling up at his Ada,with tear stained eyes **

**Prince Legolas followed his father out.**


End file.
